Hands Up!
by ViMeLiAn
Summary: Ereased Head es un héroe casi desconocido, alguien que pasa desapercibido para los medios masivos de comunicación. Es por ello que le sorprende cuando un alegré locutor de radio se le declara en medio de su programa, con todo el mundo escuchando./¿Two-Shot? YAOI
1. Hands Up!

Disclamer: Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos.

AU: Hizashi es un locutor en una estación de radio de 24 horas, Aizawa es un héroe profesional casi a tiempo completo. Ninguno es profesor en UA.

* * *

 _ **Hands Up!**_

* * *

 _"La vida sin música sería un error"_

Friedrich Nietzsche

Dio un suspiro mientras abría con pesadez sus ojos, se tallo el rostro con el dorso de la mano mientras se sentaba en su amplia cama, dio un largo bostezo y se puso de pie en dirección al baño del cual salió aseado y con su traje de héroe.

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde, su trabajo de héroe nocturno provocaba un inusual horario en su vida diaria, pues dormía gran parte del día y en las noches salía a patrullar. Su aspecto cansado era fruto de su demandante trabajo, sin embargo estaba satisfecho con la monotonía de su vida; Siempre era la misma rutina para ir al trabajo, se lavaba, vestía, comía un mediocre desayuno, subía a su auto y sintonizaba _esa_ estación de radio.

No supo exactamente cuando fue, pero un día se encontró encendiendo la radio y encontró por casualidad aquel programa el cual se volvió de inmediato su favorito, pues la música le parecía agradable y cada día una larga lista de canciones (Todas diferentes) eran reproducidas, finalmente por a ciertas horas del día (En específico las 3, 6, 9 y 12) aparecía siempre la misma canción anunciando la llegada de la voz del locutor quién solía decir un breve monólogo del cual en ocasiones respondía dudas o comentarios poco después (Demostrando la popularidad del show, especialmente entre héroes) Ocasionalmente daba noticias e incluso mensajes de emergencia a la población, pero en su mayoría se trataba de música o largos monólogos de la vida del locutor conocido por todos como Present Mic.

Aizawa disfrutaba mucho del show, este volvía su día más llevadero e incluso le relajaba o divertía escuchar la escandalosa voz del locutor narrando alguna anécdota o noticia.

Al subir a su vehículo y encender el motor, la radio se encendió de inmediato, en el momento justo pues una familiar y pegadiza tonada comenzó a escucharse mientras una voz distorsionada decía: **_We are f*ucking superstar_ s**.

— _Everyone say: Hey!_ — la voz del locutor no tardo en escucharse, ligeramente más elevada del tono de una persona normal, Shouta sonrío ligeramente mientras empezaba a conducir— ¡Estimados radioescuchas, es un placer tenerlos una vez más aquí en _Put your_ _Hands Up_ , y es por ello que más tarde les dare un aviso que deseo compartir con ustedes, mis amados oyentes! Sin embargo debo traerles antes unos pequeños avisos— escucho al hombre monologar durante largo rato narrando breves noticias sobre el clima, los héroes y el tráfico, estando a un par de minutos de finalmente llegar, fue que el locutor decidió revelar aquella gran noticia que decía le tenía entusiasmado— Radioescuchas, la noticia que tanto quería decirles es que hace unos días asistí como comentarista a una reunión de héroes y ese día sucedió algo maravilloso, _It was really amazing—_ la voz del hombre se escuchó tan animada que Aizawa sonrío un poco — vi a un héroe increíble, era realmente atractivo, y peleaba de forma sorprendente ¡No me cabía duda de que era un profesional! — el locutor dejo escapar un suspiro soñador— Su nombre de héroe era EreaserHead y todo en él era perfecto... _and I fell in love instantly_ — el héroe eliminador freno de forma repentina mientras una expresión de desconcierto aparecía en su rostro. El locutor siguió cómo si nada el programa, hablando un poco acerca de las canciones de ese día, las cuales serían todas de un tono levemente romántico en honor a la noticia. La dulce melodía floto durante largo rato, mientras EreaserHead se quedaba congelado en su vehículo con las manos aferradas al volante.

 _~If only for a second_  
 _Let me have you_  
 _Tell me all your secrets_  
 _Let me know you_  
 _Paint me all your pictures_  
 _Hang them on my wall_  
 _Show me all your colors_  
 _Show me all~_

Aun sobresaltado, Ereaser Head ingreso a la agencia, pero antes de abrir la puerta se aseguró de mantener su rostro estoico para no delatar su conmocionado estado, sin embargo en cuanto puso en pie dentro del recinto la mirada de todos sus compañeros cayó sobre él, noto como la canción del fondo era pues la misma que escuchaba cuando bajo del auto, por lo tanto sus camaradas también escucharon la extraña declaración del locutor, todos los presentes le miraban de forma picara y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

— No te imaginaba de ese tipo Ereaser—

— Vaya que lo habías escondido bien—

— ¿Para cuándo es la boda?—

Avanzo ignorando a sus compañeros, dejándose caer en el sofá se dedicó a ignorar a todos solo prestando atención a la melodía que se escuchaba en la estancia.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba, decidió fingir estar dormido con la esperanza de que, fuese quien fuese, le dejase tranquilo y se marchara por un largo rato, sin embargo la persona no se fue sino le golpeo con relativa poca fuerza con un látigo, abrió los ojos para ver lleno de molestia a su fastidiosa amiga Midnight, esta le miraba con una sonrisa de lado grabada en su rostro. El héroe nocturno bufo y observo fijamente a la heroína hasta que ella expreso sus dudas.

— Y bien, ¿qué harás respecto a Hizashi? — Shouta le miro con duda, extrañado al oír el nombre desconocido de los labios de su amiga. — Present Mic — su rostro reflejó que había reconocido el nombre artístico del locutor.

— No lo sé en realidad — murmuró desganado y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. — me sorprende el hecho que me conozca.

— Es amigo de muchos héroes y suele ser invitado a varios eventos, así que no es muy sorprendente en realidad— la dama se quedó un momento en silencio. — ¿Y qué harás? ¿Lo dejaras pasar? Esto podría traer problemas, y lo sabes.

Ereaser asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Nemuri le sonrió y se marchó dejando a Aizawa recostado en el sofá escuchando la cursi canción que aún se escuchaba salir de la radio.

~ _Only in summertime_  
 _Only in summertime_  
 _Things will change with time_  
 _Only in summer times~_

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

* * *

La canción usada es Summer de Imagine Dragons.

No estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, sin embargo espero sea de su agrado.

Lamento si el final fue muy abrupto, no supe como seguir.

Tampoco estoy segura de la duración, podría seguir como si fuese una serie de one-shots o dejarlo en un two-shot, lo veré con el tiempo.

Gracias por leer


	2. Hands Off!

Disclamer: Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro ni administrativos.

Mientras leía el capítulo anterior para poder continuar este, note varios detalles que decidí editar, por favor lean de nuevo el capítulo pasado. Muchas gracias ❤

Pd. 1: Aizawa entiende claramente el inglés. (Esto no es muy importante)

Pd. 2: la Liga de Villanos existe en este fanfic. (Esto si)

* * *

 _ **Hands Up!**_

* * *

 _"Tiene una mandíbula angular, y dientes como un cementerio militar_  
 _Su cabello es perfecto, y todos odiamos y nos desesperamos y amamos ese cabello en igual medida"_

Welcome To Night Vale, Piloto.

Había tratado de evitar el tema a lo largo de su jornada, si bien muchos de sus compañeros parecían entender la indirecta otros no parecían detenerse ante su intimidante mirada; la máxima exponente de ello era Nemuri, quién no paraba de verle y sonreír de forma picara mientras hacía gestos extraños con sus manos. Sin embargo, Shouta la ignoraba y mantenía su mente ocupada en varios asuntos para evitar que su mente viajase al presentador de radio, se las arregló para evitar a Kayama hasta el inicio de su ronda nocturna, momento en el cual se detuvo a pensar en aquel asunto del locutor; se quedó un momento de pie en la orilla de aquel edificio cuando (Sin realmente pensarlo) sintonizo la estación de radio en su teléfono para escuchar el programa causante de todo aquel revuelo durante su patrulla, cerró los ojos mientras sentía la música fluir en sus oídos, por varios segundos permaneció así disfrutando de la canción, convirtiendo el silencio en música.

 _~I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
 _How many secrets can you keep?_  
 _'Cause there's this tune I found_  
 _That makes me think of you somehow_  
 _And I play it on repeat_  
 _Until I fall asleep~_

Aizawa dejo salir un suspiro (Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho aquella durante el día), y se golpeó el rostro con las manos. Continuó con su patrulla saltando sobre los techos de varios edificios tomando de vez en cuando un momento para admirar el panorama de la ciudad nocturna.  
Se dio un minuto para ver su teléfono, reviso rápidamente la sección de noticias notando rápidamente que lo sucedido aquella tarde se había vuelto tendencia (La parte más insegura de su persona le gritó que todo fue para subir audiencia, cosa que le puso furioso), esto podría generar complicaciones en su vida como héroe clandestino.  
Decidió darse un minuto para relajarse, cerró sus ojos y dejo que la voz del cantante llenase sus oídos.

~ **Do I wanna know**  
 _If this feeling flows both ways?_  
 **Sad to see you go**  
 _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
 **Baby, we both know**  
 _That the nights were mainly made_  
 _For saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_  
 _Crawling back to you_  
 _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
 _'Cause I always do_  
 _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
 _Now I've thought it through_  
 _Crawling back to you_ ~

Estaban a punto de dar las 12, lo cual significaba la llegada del locutor al aire. Decidió que le rechazaría en privado en cuanto llegara la mañana, es decir, al final de su patrulla e iría a la estación para terminar el asunto de raíz. Si el locutor continuaba o no dejaba en claro el asunto, Aizawa estaba dispuesto a interrumpir el programa sólo para dejar en claro que no había nada entre ellos.  
Un par de segundos después la familiar tonada reapareció y la voz del locutor no se hizo esperar.

— _Hey! My dear listeners,_ estoy tan feliz de que mi noticia les gustase tanto, me han hecho tantas preguntas a través del Facebook y Twitter de la página— el locutor soltó una pequeña risita — ¡Incluso a mis cuentas personales! _that's a little creepy_. — Present Mic fingió un escalofrío. — me tomaré un momento para contestar sus preguntas después de estos avisos. — el presentador de radio continuó con un monólogo de diversas noticias del día, hablo un poco de todo: tráfico, clima e incluso un par de chismes y bromas. Fue 15 minutos después que decidió volver al tema. — veamos unos pocos de los cometarios que me han hecho al respecto: **"Me dio mucha risa como declaraste tu amor"** es la mejor manera de anunciarlo _my dear listener_. — se escuchó un suave tarareo mientras, aparentemente, Mic buscaba más mensajes. — **"Típico, confesar tu amor donde miles de personas te escuchan y seguir tranquilo"** _Of course_ , ¿Soy el único que lo ha hecho? ¿En serio? — el locutor dejo salir una leve risita y siguió buscando. — Me ha llegado un mensaje nuevo, **"Present Mic: Se le solicita atentamente dejar de hablar sobre el tema con respecto a EreaserHead, pues esto pone en peligro la vida pública y privada de uno de nuestros mejores héroes. Se le ruega discreción sobre este mensaje y la situación en general"**... — Aizawa rodó los ojos, el término "Discreción" parecía huir del locutor. — Muy bien _My dear listener_ s, parece que hay la sesión de preguntas se debe cancelar, _but, hey, don't worry_. — para compensar aquello el locutor empezó un largo monólogo que finalmente concluyó con una canción de un tinte menos romántico, sin embargo esto no significaba que no iría a hablar con el famoso locutor.

La noche siguió sin incidentes y ya era casi de mañana cuando finalizó su patrulla por lo cual, con calma subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar, la música seguía sonando en la radio y después de unos minutos de manejar por la ciudad dormida, se encontraba frente a la popular estación de radio.

Dio un último suspiró antes de caminar en dirección a la entrada; por un instante se sintió observado, sin embargo la sensación se fue tan pronto como apareció, siendo un héroe precavido se dio media vuelta analizando su entorno, más al no ver a nadie se encogió de hombros y avanzó dentro de la estación. La vista que recibió fue a una recepcionista (Quien poseía un par de brazos extra) sus múltiples manos ocupadas pues escribía forma frenética en un computador mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y mantenía una conversación de índole profesional mediante un teléfono, la mujer se dio un momento para sonreír y señalar con la cabeza en dirección a las oficinas de la estación mientras le guiñaba el ojo, el héroe ignoró aquel gesto y camino por los pasillos mirando vagamente la viva decoración de la estación, avanzó hasta llegar a la cabina del locutor, el enorme letrero que rezaba **ON AIR** se encontraba apagado por lo que rápidamente ingreso a la habitación, el locutor alzó la vista de su computadora y sus verdes ojos brillaron al verle mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en sus labios

— ¡Ereaser Head!— la adoración en sus palabras le hizo estremecer y una pequeña parte de él se sintió terrible pues se vería obligado a borrar la alegre sonrisa del locutor. — ¡Es un placer tenerte aquí! Soy Hizashi Yamada, _What's your name? Would you like to go out to dinner? Would you like the wedding on the beach or something more traditional?_ — antes de que el rubio pudiese seguir Aizawa activo erase silenciando al locutor, pues (Probablemente debido a su desconocido kosei) la voz del rubio subió varios decibeles más de lo que es usual en un humano normal.

— Vengo a aclarar un asunto contigo, Yamada. — el mencionando hizo una mueca al ser llamado por su apellido, sin embargo miro al héroe con total atención. — Respecto a tu noticia de hoy, han surgido rumores de un posible romance entre tú y yo, cómo héroe clandestino es muy importante para mí trabajo el pasar desapercibido. — la expresión de Yamada mostró culpa ante las palabras del héroe, como si aquello no hubiese olvidado aquello debido a su entusiasmo; su sonrisa lentamente fue cayendo. — así qué cállate, vuelve a tu programación habitual y no vuelvas a hablar de mí, si lo haces me veré obligado a tomar medidas más severas. No somos nada, ni siquiera amigos así que no hay motivos para que me menciones en tu estúpido show, ¿Quedó claro?— si la expresión casi destrozada del rubio le afecto, Aizawa no lo demostró; se ajustó su arma de captura en el cuello y se marchó rápidamente de la estación.

Subió a su auto donde la última canción sonaba antes de la aparición del locutor, Aizawa escucho con atención, listo para detectar cualquier mención suya en el programa. Sin embargo la ahora apagada voz del hombre no menciono ni por error al héroe. Dándose por satisfecho emprendió el camino hacia su solitario departamento.

Una vez dentro se dejó caer en el sofá, llevo sus manos a su rostro y se quedó un largo rato recostado pensando en sus palabras, la crueldad a veces era necesaria para que las personas entendieran cuan grave o serio era un asunto; esas eran las palabras con las cuales buscaba un consuelo, pues, si bien no era amigo de aquel famoso locutor (Y aunque este había provocado que su trabajo se volviese un poco más complicado al ponerlo bajo el foco de los reflectores, no le había provocado un mal mayor o intencional) tampoco era su enemigo o una persona que le resultase desagradable; esto le hacía sentir un poco de culpa pues notar el cambio de actitud de aquel hombre le había afectado un poco. Un maullido le hizo mover su cabeza, un pequeño gato le miraba fijamente con un par de enormes ojos verdes. Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de Aizawa y se puso de pie caminando hacia la cocina, de uno de los pequeños armarios de su vieja encimera saco una pequeña lata de alimento, la dejo con cuidado en el suelo y al ver al felino comer recordó que no había probado alimento desde más tiempo del que podía recordar. Se aproximó a su nevera y extrajo uno de sus característicos paquetes de comida, se quedó unos minutos de pie apoyado en la encimera cuando su telefono le aviso de la llegada de un mensaje.

 **¿Qué mierda hiciste, Shouta?**

No queriendo lidiar con una Nemuri (justificadamente) furiosa, dejo el telefono boca abajo, no quería que le dijese aquello que ya sabía, no estaba de humor para sus sermones, de nuevo el sonido de su celular atrapo su atención. Al ser un héroe no podía darse el lujo de ignorar mensajes pues nunca sabría cuál de ellos sería una llamada al deber.

 **Contéstame bastardo infeliz, acabo de hablar con Tensei sobre esto**

 **Sabes que él no dejara el tema así**

 **Yamada tiene un corazón sensible, hijo de puta**

 **No tenías por qué ser así**

Negó con su cabeza y dejo salir un nuevo suspiro, los sermones de Tensei siempre le afectaban demasiado, otro sonido de notificación atrapo su atención, tomo su telefono al tiempo que rogaba que no fuese Nemuri de nuevo. El mensaje provoco que se quedase rígido en su lugar.

 **Emergencia, la liga de Villanos está en la estación. Han tomado un rehén.**

Rápidamente tomo su arma de captura y salió por la ventana de su apartamento, llego en cuestión de minutos a la estación, esta estaba rodeada por héroes y policías quienes observaban los vividos muros del edifico, esperando cualquier indico de movimiento.

— Eraserhead — le llamo Midnight, sus ojos le veían con seriedad, la preocupación brillando detrás de sus gafas de marco rojo. — Han atacado la estación, afortunadamente solo habían dos personas trabajando esta noche. La recepcionista salió antes del momento del asalto, según dice fue a una tienda a buscar algo que hiciera sentir mejor a su jefe, pues se había sentido un poco mal aquella noche. — el héroe borrador no mostro ninguna expresión, cosa que enfureció a la heroína clasificación R — la liga de villanos creyó que eran cercanos, desde que frustraste aquel intento de ataque terrorista te han tenido en la mira. Al parecer han decidido aprovechar esta situación.

— Entiendo. — su tono de voz se mantuvo neutral, en su mente pensó en lo mucho que quería evitar que aquello fuese a ocurrir. — ¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?

— Quieren un intercambio — la mujer se mordió el labio, en esta ocasión no fue para seguir con su personaje sensual y provocativo, sino como una muestra de nerviosismo y preocupación. — Te piden a ti a cambio de él.

Sintió sus ojos abrirse de forma exagerada, exhalo aire con brusquedad y miro impresionado a su mejor amiga. Esta asintió, confirmando una vez más sus palabras.

— ¿Hay alguna otra forma? — Nemuri miro al cielo, pensando un poco en las posibilidades.

— No que se me ocurra, tenemos un par de minutos antes de que vuelva a ponerse en contacto, aún no saben que estas aquí. — Shouta asintió, tras unos segundos de silencio Nemuri volvió a hablar. — Creo que tengo una idea, el kosei de Hizashi no es muy conocido, incluso hay personas que creen que no tiene uno. No le gusta usarlo pues es peligroso para quienes lo rodean, incluso para él. Si lo convences podrías hacer que lo utilice.

— ¿Qué tan efectivo podría ser? —

— Lo suficiente, los dejara incapacitados por un rato. Por desgracia a nosotros también, por lo cual podrían huir. — Aizawa quedo un rato en silencio, sopesando sus posibilidades. Estaban preparados para los koseis de su agencia, posiblemente contaban con máscaras para prevenir a Nemuri, y un contacto con su portal para escapar rápido si lo notaban a él o a otro de sus compañeros. Si el locutor estaba despierto y vivo, podían tener una oportunidad, no solo de salvar su vida sino de atrapar al fin a la Liga de Villanos. Sin embargo desconocía la capacidad del kosei de Present Mic, sospechaba que tenía que ver con la amplificación de la voz, pero desconocía a que escala podía llegar.

— Creo que no tenemos otra opción, ¿Cómo conseguimos que use su kosei sin que La Liga de Villanos se entere? — el telefono sonando no les permitió continuar, ambos se vieron fijamente, el héroe borrador tomo el telefono. — Habla, Shigaraki.

— Ereaser Head. — la voz apagada pero sádica del líder de La Liga de Villanos le saludo. — ¿Ya lo decidiste? Estoy seguro que los demás **héroes** te han puesto al tanto de la situación — la palabra se deslizo como veneno por la boca del joven, su voz impregnada por un odio infantil que no lograba entender — Y bien, ¿Qué dices?

— Quiero hablar con él, debo estar seguro de que es el. No creas que no sabemos sobre Toga Himiko. — el villano dejo escapar una breve risa.

— Justo lo que esperaba por parte de un héroe pro, tú ganas Ereaser, te dejare hablar con él. Tienes dos minutos. — escucho el telefono moverse, la ahora temblorosa voz del locutor le recibió.

— Eraser. —

— Mic, escúchame, necesito que hagas algo por mí. — alzo la vista para ver a Nemuri, movía sus labios exageradamente, formando una breve oración, compuesta por dos palabras, rápidamente hizo la conexión y rogo al cielo que el locutor también pudiese hacerlo. — dime, ¿Recuerdas él mito de la mandrágora? —

— Sí. — su voz temblando, llena de nerviosismo le hizo suspirar de alivio.

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo por mí? — un breve sollozo se escuchó. — Mic, ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? Hazlo por mí, por favor, Hizashi, grita mi nombre. — Por un instante no escucho nada, de pronto al escuchar como inhalaban de forma fuerte y audible, colgó el telefono y grito. — ¡Cubran sus oídos!

— — una fuerte voz rompió el aire, el sonido era ensordecedor, el sonido era fuerte al punto de mover un poco los vehículos a su alrededor. Se tiró al suelo sujetando su cabeza sintiendo la sangre caliente salir de sus oídos, la gente a su alrededor se encontraba en su misma situación. Cuando el sonido ceso aun sentía su cabeza pulsar y no lograba oír nada. De la entrada de la estación una delgada figura salió, el locutor salió de la estación quitándose con cuidado sus audífonos.

— 'Zashi. — grito (Quizá demasiado alto) Nemuri, corrió hacia su amigo abrazándolo con fuerza. La mujer lo condujo a una ambulancia que había llegado al lugar a atender en caso de ser necesario. Unos minutos después un escuadrón de oficiales entro a la estación en busca de los conocidos criminales, sin embargo, ellos ya se habían esfumado del lugar.

Nemuri había colocado una manta sobre los hombros de Yamada, este permanecía en silencio, pero una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Tras soltar un suspiro, avanzo hacia el par de amigos, deseando disculparse con el locutor. Al verlo aproximarse, Kayama le sonrió a Hizashi y se marchó con una sonrisa, al parecer se dirigía con los oficiales. Cuando estuvo frente al locutor este le regalo una sonrisa, pero volteo hacia el suelo.

— Yamada. — el mencionado le miro, sin los lentes aquellos ojos estaban a la vista, eran un poco extraños, de un vivo verde y con una extraña pupila en forma de espiral. Círculos concéntricos dentro de sus ojos. — Quiero disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento, si bien era necesario aclarar ese punto contigo el ser tan cruel no lo fue. —

— No te preocupes, también comparto parte de la culpa. Eres un héroe clandestino, no era mi intención divulgar tu imagen. — Ambos quedaron un momento en silencio.

— Tu kosei es impresionante. — el rubio le miro, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. — me sorprende que no seas un héroe, serias uno bastante bueno. El público te amaría— una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yamada, y Aizawa mentiría si dijera que no le agrado provocarla.

— Lo dije en serio. — Aizawa le miro de forma interrogante. — lo de mi programa y me encantaría invitarte a salir. — el héroe quedo un rato en silencio, cada segundo que pasaba sin responder era una tortura para el locutor.

— Creo que te lo debo. — murmuro Shota, se sentía comprometido con el hombre por todo lo que le había hecho pasar y, además, la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. — Me encantaría.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

* * *

Un mito romano sobre la mandrágora cuenta lo siguiente: **_"El hombre debe guardarse de extraerla él mismo, pues su vida peligraría. Por eso hay que atar un perro negro a la parte superior de la planta y azuzarlo hasta que la planta surja de la tierra y se yerga. En ese preciso instante la planta de figura humana proferirá un horrísono grito y el perro caerá muerto al instante. Para sobrevivir, el buscador de mandrágora deberá tomar la precaución de taparse bien los oídos con cera."_**

No soy buena cerrando, espero fuese de su gusto, trate de no forzar mucho la situación y dejar todo en claro. Lamento mucho la tardanza.  
No tardaré en actualizar mis demás historias (Esperó)  
También me gustaría hacer un soulmate ereasermic, pero me gustaría fuese un poquito diferente, si hay interés podría hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
